1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates accessories to be utilized with archery bows and particularly to stabilizers utilized with archery bows.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there has existed stabilizers for archery bows. The first of these stabilizers comprise essentially a long aluminum rod which was threaded into the riser of the bow and provided with a weight on the other end. While it provides some beneficial function, it had many drawbacks and disadvantages. Next, the stabilizer was made from carbon fiber which incorporated a vibration absorbing device and example of such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,022. While this device provided more beneficial use, it too had certain disadvantages.
Another type of stabilizer which was developed instead of the single rod type is commonly referred to as a multirod stabilizer. The examples of these kinds of multirod stabilizers are in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,396; 5,611,325; and 6,431,163. While these multirod stabilizers provided some additional beneficial effects, they too had disadvantages. In particular, they were typically of complex construction which meant that after long use they tended to come apart and the parts thereof shifted in their location. Shifting their location of the parts caused a change in the tune of the stabilizer with a resulting change in the tune of the whole archery bow system. As a result, when there was a shift in part of the stabilizer, the entire archery bow would begin to shoot its arrows differently, which meant that the arrows would strike a target at different places than they did previously.